The present invention relates to the field of in-vehicle dashboard displays, particularly displays for driver-control of in-vehicle devices.
The number and complexity of driver-controllable in-vehicle devices has grown rapidly in the last several years and is anticipated to further increase in the future. Such devices include audio systems, televisions, telephones, air conditioners, GPS, Internet browsers and other Internet or wireless communication-based systems. A vehicle driver also has control of positioning of vehicular components such as seat, window, roof and mirror positions, many of which can be adjusted by the driver by use of switches located in proximity to the driver. In addition to these accessories, the driver must also control driving functions such as vehicle speed, and engine RPM, which are monitored by responsible drivers. Many functions which are not directly manipulated by the driver, e.g. engine temperature, are displayed on a dashboard and are monitored by the driver and if necessary, the driver chooses actions in response to such displays. While some in-vehicle devices are typically positioned to be controllable or manipulable by a front-seat passenger, all in-vehicle devices are usually designed and positioned to be used by the driver.
Controlling this multiplicity of in-vehicle devices provides a potential safety hazard for the driver himself, and as a consequence, for all the passengers and other road users. Factors that distract the driver""s attention from the road and the task of driving are potential safety hazards and should be minimized.
The major factors that reduce the driver""s attention to his driving include:
i) devices with a complex interface that require a large amount of user attention to operate. For example, many car phones have a display that identifies the caller. These displays are often small and difficult to read, especially in poor lighting conditions, causing a driver to remove his attention from the road and from the driving for longer periods of time. Other examples of activities that require substantial amounts of driver attention include manually tuning a radio and selecting songs from a CD list of titles.
ii) positioning of the devices in the vehicle in a way that requires the driver to turn his head away from the road, and not merely to glance away from the road. The typical positioning of audio systems and telephones in the mid-point of the dashboard between the driver and the front passenger seat are examples of this sort of dangerous positioning.
iii) a lack of familiarity with the devices. Many different vehicle manufacturers use different interfaces for their in-vehicle systems. Unfamiliarity with the vehicle, such as when driving a new car or a rental car, will increase the length of time it takes the driver to locate and select the intended xe2x80x98buttonxe2x80x99 or function, and increases the length of time that a driver removes his attention from the road.
iv) increased number of devices. The greater the number of devices controlled by the driver, the longer the amount of time a driver spends not concentrating on driving.
v) devices that distract the driver when in use, i.e. telephone conversations, and devices that as part of their use require the driver to make decisions based upon information provided therefrom, such as GPS.
Skrzycki, in an article entitled xe2x80x9cDriver Distractions get NHTSA""s Attentionxe2x80x9d, Washington Post, Jun. 13, 2000, quotes the US National Highway Traffic Safety Administration Deputy Administrator as saying xe2x80x9canything that distracts the driver from their primary task is something that concerns us, whether it is talking on the phone, eating fast food or getting stock quotes from the Internetxe2x80x9d.
The use of mobile telephones in vehicles, and approaches to allow them to become more hands-free and thus minimize driver distraction, is described in xe2x80x9cDrivers Use of Telecom Devices is Focus of NHTSA Researchxe2x80x9d, Communications Daily, 39, 20, Feb. 28, 2000; and in xe2x80x9cMotorola Bluetooth Hands Free Car Kitxe2x80x9d, http://www.motorola.com/bluetooth/products/products_carkit.html.
There is thus a clear need in the art for an improved method and system for controlling the multiplicity of in-vehicle devices which minimizes the distraction to drivers and which thus contributes to road safety.
Kantowitz and Moyer, in an article entitled xe2x80x9cIntegration of Driver In-vehicle ITS informationxe2x80x9d, http://www.driverdistraction.org/Topics.asp?Track=4andLevel=3 and Topic=10andDoc=28#A28, May 31, 2000, incorporated herein by reference, describe approaches for the integration of three categories of in-vehicle information systems: safety and collision avoidance, travel information, and convenience and entertainment. While emphasizing the importance of integrating all in-vehicle information systems to reduce the demands placed on a driver and therefore to increase safety, Kantowitz and Moyer do not propose any particular solution for presenting integrated information to the driver.
The Communiport(copyright) Mobile MultiMedia System by Delphi Automotive Systems is a product that controls many in-vehicle systems from a flat bed panel separated from, and in addition to, the traditional dashboard display. Communiport(copyright) is described at http://www.delphiauto.com/index.cfm?location=345, and in the following articles: xe2x80x9cDelphi and Palm Demonstrate Mobile Multimedia Products and Servicesxe2x80x9d, PR News Wire, Apr. 18, 2000; xe2x80x9cDelphi Communications Technologies Keep Drivers in Touch and at Easexe2x80x9d, PR News Wire, Jun. 12, 2000; xe2x80x9cDelphi""s Communiport(copyright): Technology for Tomorrow, Today Demonstrated at Frankfurt Auto Showxe2x80x9d, http://www.theautochannel.com, Sep. 15, 1999; and xe2x80x9cElectricity builds for Convergence 2000xe2x80x9d by K. Buchholz, http://www.sae.org/automag/convergence/index.htm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,598 to Asakawa et al. discloses a head up display unit equipped with a transparent and flat image information display screen, suitable for positioning anywhere in the interior of a vehicle. External scene information and simple display information are superimposed upon the screen.
The disclosures of each and every one of the publications mentioned in this section and in other sections of the specification, are incorporated herein by reference, each in its entirety.
The present invention seeks to provide a new in-vehicle dashboard display that acts as the main interface between the driver and all or most in-vehicle systems. The display is preferably controlled by a central processing unit that manages each of the in-vehicle systems or communicates with the in-vehicle systems, and which controls the communication between the user and the in-vehicle display.
The display system of preferred embodiments of the present invention is context dependent, i.e. the choice of graphic interface elements and/or the size or position of graphic interface elements appearing in the display changes in response to a particular event or situation. This is in contrast to the prior art dashboard displays which always contain the same combination of dials and other indicators, which also do not change their size or position on the dashboard display. The display system typically comprises a default driving display showing a representation of all the major driving functions normally shown on a dashboard display, such as speed, engine RPM (revolutions per minute), and fuel and temperature gauges. In addition, the display typically shows buttons, images or icons relating to other in-vehicle systems such as radio, CD player, telephone, global positioning system (GPS) and air conditioning. Selecting the button for a particular function preferably alters the position or size of components shown on the display, bringing up an image on the display which is related to the usage of that selected function, and the display can be used to control the function. Additionally or alternatively, upon an event not initiated by the driver, such as receipt of an incoming telephone call or email, the display is updated to show an image relating to, and for control of, that specific event. Some of the in-vehicle functions may be deactivated while the vehicle is in motion, typically for safety reasons. Such deactivation is preferably correlated with the removal of the icon of that function from the display.
The display system of preferred embodiments of the present invention also provides for a pointing or other selecting device for operating and manipulating the functions shown on the display without requiring the driver to remove a hand from the steering wheel. The use of such a pointing device increases driving safety during driver interaction with in-vehicle devices. Preferred pointing and selecting devices include, but are not limited to a joystick, clickable buttons on the steering wheel, clickable buttons on the joystick, a thumb button (an enlarged button with a depressed center for control by rotational pressure of the thumb), a track-point device such as that provided in some portable computers, such as the IBM ThinkPad, and pressure-sensitive handgrips on the steering wheel which respond to palm-rotation pressure in different directions. The pressure-sensitive handgrips may optionally be coupled with buttons on the reverse of the grip. It is appreciated that these pointing and selecting devices may be located on the front, side or rear of the steering wheel.
In some preferred embodiments of the present invention, the display system is personally configurable according to driver preferences. The personal configuration may occur based upon learning of driver preferences selected while driving, or driver preferences may be input to the system either in the vehicle or at a location remote from the vehicle. The display system is also able to store the preferences of a number of drivers in a memory, and upon each individual driver being identified to or by the system, the display is adjusted accordingly.
The display system of the present invention reduces the major factors leading to a lack of driver attention to driving described above. The display system is preferably designed to have easily-read displays for controlling in-vehicle devices with a simple, easily-manipulable interface. The display can be designed to clearly indicate the control of devices, in the preferred language of the driver, and optionally in a pictorial form.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the display that controls the in-vehicle devices is positioned directly in front of the driver This minimizes or eliminates the need for the driver to turn his head away from the road while manipulating the in-vehicle systems. The driver need only concentrate on controlling one display and not on controlling each individual device.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a display system for use in a vehicle. The display system includes a dashboard display, positioned in front of a driver of the vehicle, and adapted to display graphic user interface elements, in a predetermined graphic composition, providing information to the driver regarding operation of devices in the vehicle, and a processor, coupled to receive signals from the devices in the vehicle and to drive the display responsive thereto, and to alter the graphic composition of the display responsive to a selected input to the processor.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the processor is adapted to alter the graphic composition of the display by adding a graphic user interface element to the dashboard display, by removing a graphic user interface element from the dashboard display, by changing the position of a graphic user interface element on the dashboard display, or by changing the size of a graphic user interface element on the dashboard display.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the input to the processor includes a driver input provided by a driver of the vehicle. The driver input may be a vocal input, or selection of an image, icon or button on the dashboard display, or selection of an item from a pull-down menu on the dashboard display. The driver input may include, but is not limited to, a request to initiate a telephone call, a request to change the internal temperature of the vehicle, a request to utilize the GPA, or a request to adjust the audio equipment.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the vehicle also includes driver-manipulable steering apparatus, such as a steering wheel or handlebars, and a selecting device mounted thereon, for use by a driver of the vehicle in providing the driver input. The selecting device may be a pointing device such as a joystick, a thumb-button, track-point, and pressure sensitive hand-grips. The selecting device may also include clickable buttons located upon the steering apparatus, or the pointing device.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, inputting the driver input to the processor does not require the driver removing a hand from the steering apparatus.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the input to the processor is an input from a gauge of vehicle performance, which may be the speedometer, tachometer, fuel gauge, oil level gauge, tire pressure gauge, engine temperature gauge, brake temperature gauge, or window washer fluid gauge.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the input to the processor includes an input from a monitor of the position of vehicle components, which may be the sun roof, windows, seat, internal rear-view mirror, external mirror, steering column, seat belt, and doors.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the input to the processor includes an input from an auxiliary device in the vehicle, which may be audio equipment, air conditioner, Internet browser, television, e-mail terminal, GPS, cellular telephone, travel log, pager and personal digital assistant (PDA).
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the input to the processor is generated responsive to an electronic signal from a source external to the vehicle, which may be the receipt of an incoming telephone call, receipt of an e-mail message, and receipt of a traffic alert.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dashboard display is personally configured for an individual driver. The display may be personally configured responsive to an input to the processor of driver preferences regarding the graphic composition of the dashboard display, the operation of the dashboard display, or the operation of at least one device in the vehicle. The display may be personally configured at a location remote from the vehicle, or within the vehicle.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, driver preferences may be input to the processor, or learned by the processor, while driving.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least one configuration of the graphic composition of the dashboard display is blocked while the vehicle is moving.
There is further provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle including a dashboard display and steering apparatus, with a selecting device mounted thereon, for use by a driver of the vehicle in interacting with the display.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dashboard display is adapted to display graphic user interface elements, in a predetermined graphic composition, providing information to the driver regarding operation of devices in the vehicle, and the vehicle also includes a processor, coupled to receive signals from the devices in the vehicle and to drive the display responsive thereto, and to alter the graphic composition of the display responsive to a selected input to the processor.
There is still further provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for displaying information regarding operation of in-vehicle devices. The method includes receiving signals from the devices, displaying graphic user interface elements in a predetermined graphic composition on a dashboard display positioned in front of a driver of the vehicle, so as to provide information to a driver of the vehicle regarding operation of devices, and modifying the graphic composition of the display responsive to a selected event associated with the vehicle.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the graphic user interface elements provide information regarding at least one device selected from the group consisting of speedometer, tachometer, audio equipment, air conditioner, Internet browser, television, GPS, sun roof, windows, seat positioning, cellular telephone, fuel gauge, oil level gauge, tire pressure gauge, engine temperature gauge, brake temperature gauge, window-washer fluid gauge, and headlights.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, modifying the graphic composition of the display includes adding a graphic user interface element to the dashboard display, removing a graphic user interface element from the dashboard display, changing the position of a graphic user interface element on the dashboard display, and changing the size of a graphic user interface element on the dashboard display.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the event associated with the vehicle includes a control signal input provided by a driver of the vehicle. The driver input may be a vocal input, or selection of an image, icon or button on the dashboard display, or selection of an item from a pull-down menu on the dashboard display.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, inputting the control signal includes manipulating a selecting device mounted upon steering apparatus of the vehicle, such as a steering wheel or handlebars. The selecting device may be a pointing device such as a joystick, a thumb-button, track-point, and pressure sensitive hand-grips. The selecting device may also include clickable buttons located upon the steering apparatus, or the pointing device. Inputting the control signal preferably does not require the driver removing a hand from the steering apparatus.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the control signal includes a request to initiate a telephone call, a request to change the internal temperature of the vehicle, a request to utilize the GPA, or a request to adjust the audio equipment.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the event associated with the vehicle is an input from a gauge of vehicle performance, which may be the speedometer, tachometer, fuel gauge, oil level gauge, tire pressure gauge, engine temperature gauge, brake temperature gauge, or window washer fluid gauge.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the event associated with the vehicle includes an input from a monitor of the position of vehicle components, which may be the sun roof, windows, seat, internal rear-view mirror, external mirror, steering column, seat belt, and doors.
Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the event associated with the vehicle includes an input from an auxiliary device in the vehicle, which may be audio equipment, air conditioner, Internet browser, television, e-mail terminal, GPS, cellular telephone, travel log, pager and personal digital assistant (PDA).
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the event associated with the vehicle is generated responsive to an electronic signal from a source external to the vehicle, which may be the receipt of an incoming telephone call, receipt of an e-mail message, and receipt of a traffic alert.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, modifying the graphic configuration comprises blocking some configurations of the graphic composition of the dashboard display while the vehicle is moving.
There is also provided in accordance with another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for controlling a dashboard display of a vehicle, which method includes manipulating a pointing device located upon the steering apparatus of the vehicle. The pointing device may be a joystick, a thumb-button, track-point, and pressure sensitive hand-grips. The steering apparatus may also include clickable buttons.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the method also includes receiving signals from in-vehicle devices, displaying graphic user interface elements in a predetermined graphic composition on the dashboard display so as to provide information to a driver of the vehicle regarding operation of at least one of the in-vehicle devices and modifying the graphic composition of the dashboard display responsive to the manipulation of the pointing device.